


Share the Rod/ Spoil the Child

by Swagreus (shiplizard)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Team building via orgy, Wet & Messy, kinkmeme fill, porn characterizations, porn dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/Swagreus
Summary: Written for the Overwatch Kinkmeme!Genji isn't feeling at home in his body, and Reyes takes matters into his own hands. And McCree's hands. And Reinhardt's hands. And...





	Share the Rod/ Spoil the Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, adventurous souls, you know there's a kinkmeme? There's an [Overwatch Kinkmeme!](https://overwatchevents.dreamwidth.org/3216.html) If you're over 18, go give it some love. 
> 
> Coordinator twitter account: [Overwatch Events](https://twitter.com/ovwevents)
> 
> [The prompt](https://overwatchevents.dreamwidth.org/3216.html?thread=3216#cmt3216): "Genji's still adjusting to his new body. It's no longer in constant pain, but he does need some help breaking it in the rest of the way. He gets several volunteers.
> 
> Any male characters are fine, including OCs, with strong preference for Blackwatch McCree and Reyes among the group. Multiple partners, sloppy seconds, creampie, and whatever you call a totally consensual gangbang."

The memory of his last mission-- successful but unsatisfactory-- jangles in his mind as Commander Reyes leads him into the darkened practice room. He expected a dressing down, not concern from the older man. He expected another appointment with Doctor Ziegler. 

Instead, there is this... 'unofficial team morale event'. 

"You're doing a lot better. But you're still hesitating. You're still not okay with your body." 

"Would you be, commander?" His eyes flick side to side, expecting a trap. 

"Maybe not. But I'm worried about you, kid." 

Genji barely restrains a huff. 'Kid'. He is no less accomplished a murderer than Reyes is. He doesn't need to be coddled. He's more than a spoiled child, dammit!

"So... we're going to try an off the books procedure that might make you a little more comfortable in your skin." 

Through newly enhanced eyes, Genji can see that the gym has been stripped down and modified. There is a sheet spread across the central sparring mats, stacked double-thick. A weight bench has been moved nearby, re-secured in the gap between two mats. Several out-of-place cushions in a heap. Chairs, ringing the sheet-- an audience for a bedroom play. 

Jesse McCree sits in one of those chairs, legs spread wide, the ember of his cigarillo a beacon in the visible and the infra-red. 

"Hazing," Genji says flatly. "An American tradition. I've been expecting this." 

"I've seen your file, Shimada. I did some of the intel gathering myself. Don't play the innocent." Reyes' gentle tone belies the accusation. "But this isn't a hazing. And you walk out the door when you want to." 

He should walk out now. His days of hedonism are behind him. He's no spoiled child, not anymore. He's learned the cruelty of the world. 

McCree tips his hat up and gives him a smile, honey-slow and somehow challenging, and Genji can feel his skin heating, the metal of his cybernetics warming along with it from every contact point. 

"Very well, commander. You read my file. See if you can surprise me." 

"Attaboy, Shimada." Reyes hand lands on his shoulder, and he has to stop himself from jumping. Reyes is rarely so free with contact and his hand is rough and warm and strong. His calloused thumb strokes along Genji's shoulderblade, and he feels the skin flush behind it; a wake of fire. "All right, McCree, bring them in." 

"Wait. Them?" 

\-- 

Genji has lost count of the men who filed in. It started as a small group, compared to some of his wilder orgies-- Reyes, McCree, Hotchkiss, Xang-- known compatriots. At first they are content to watch as Reyes and McCree lay him back across the sheet, touching him almost innocently, running their hands over his skin and plating, kissing the joins with unexpected tenderness. But McCree is so loud and Reyes' presence is so overwhelming and between a kiss here, a touch there, fingers playing along the panels that guard his groin, Genji is so distracted that he doesn't register the new presence until a soft voice says-- 

"Feeling good, Blackwatch?" 

Genji's eyes pop open, and he inhales. Somehow, he assumed that the event was restricted to Blackwatch personnel-- but this medic is very much attached to Overwatch

He tries not to squirm under the man's attention. 

"Yes, doctor." 

"Angelo." The medic's warm eyes crease. "Mind if I cut in?" 

"Yes," McCree mutters, busy brushing his stubbled jaw across Genji's chest. 

"Not your call, cowboy." Angelo gives McCree a playful kick in the rump-- his feet are bare, Genji realizes, he is as undressed as he's ever seen him, shaved head not hidden under his valkyrie helmet, dextrous hands not hidden by gloves, and it feels like seeing him naked. 

He's imagined seeing him naked. 

Genji nods quickly, tries not to fidget. Difficult, since Reyes is placing patient, precise kisses down his chestplate, and the feedback from the sensors tickles. 

He breathes low and calm and stays very still as the medic kneels beside him, torn between gazing at him and gazing away. 

"You can touch, Shimada," Reyes says from between his legs, and lifts the armor away from his stomach to kiss the scarred flesh. He finds the spot just above his navel that always makes him jump with uncanny accuracy, and Genji has to control a moan as his beard rasps over it. 

When he doesn't move, Reyes finds his hand-- smooth metal-- and lifts it to stroke Angelo's scalp. He can feel how smooth it is, even through this alien limb. Angelo tips his head back, leaning into the metallic caress with eyes shut. 

"Nice." 

Angelo rests his hand on Genji's faceplate, looking into his eyes, awaiting permission. 

Genji swallows. Nods. 

The medic doesn't startle away from the ruin of his face. He smiles almost shyly, looking delighted to palm Genji's cheek, to touch his lips. 

Genji isn't sure if he pulls the medic, or if Angelo leans in and his hand follows, but they're locked in a kiss, and clever fingers are plucking at the seals over his crotchplate. Someone is plucking at the latching mechanism without opening it, teasing little flicks that vibrate through Genji's sensitized hidden skin. 

"Stop teasing him, McCree," Reyes says, and Genji's hips hitch, just a fraction of an inch. 

"He needs a little teasing, boss," McCree drawls, and Genji can feel his fingertips drumming on the crotchplate, little raindrop pats that are starting to drive him crazy. "He needs to want it. Get a little fire in his belly." 

"He's going to have plenty in his belly when this is over," Xang puts in from his observer's position-- and it should be mocking but it sounds so fond. Angelo chuckles into their kiss. 

McCree changes tactics all at once-- briskly flips open the crotchplate without any preamble, catching Genji unprepared for the rush of cool air that washes over his skin. 

He yelps into Angelo's mouth as a stubbly cowboy face snuffles into his belly, veers dangerously close to his crotch. "Mm, fresh as a daisy. And here I thought we'd have you sweating." 

"Inhibited sweat response, remember? We'll need to get him wet ourselves." 

"Can do, boss," McCree says with relish, and his tongue laps over Genji's stomach. 

"Up here," Reyes says. 

McCree moans, and Genji reaches out without thinking to find out what's happened. His hand smacks into McCree's head, cards into the scruff of his hair, finds another hand there-- Reyes strokes his fingers with a thumb as he pulls McCree's head up to the sensitive patch he already scouted out. 

Tongue-- teeth-- Genji has to break away from Angelo, panting, pressing his fever-hot cheek to the cold sheet below. Jesse continues to drive him wild, working that sensitive little spot, and Genji realizes a second later that Reyes has lifted his grip-- but Genji hasn't. Genji is pressing McCree’s face into his stomach. 

"That's the spirit." Angelo nibbles at his lips, traces waxy scar tissue with his tongue. "Hotchkiss. Lube me." He raises a hand; Hotchkiss tosses him a bottle with the hand not working his groin. The stockier man's eyes are dark, his skin ruddy-- he watches this heap of men and works himself cruelly slow. Genji flicks his tongue out at him, and he shudders, smirks, lifts his hips into his hand. 

There's a sliver of light as another man enters the gym, a massive figure slipping in discretely and double-sealing the door behind him, but Genji has no time to reflect as McCree's hand lands on his inner thigh and goes skimming in and back. 

"Want me to prep him up for you, doc?" 

"Oh, I absolutely want to do that myself. But nobody says you can't help," Angelo laughs, and McCree nods seriously. 

There's the pop and squirt of lubricant, and then McCree's blunt fingers press cold and insistent between his cheeks. 

"Warm it up first, jeeze!" 

"You warm yours up first and you'll melt him out. S'good cop, kinky cop. Ain't that right, honey?" Jesse says, and there is that edge of tenderness in his voice too that makes Genji feel more ashamed and vulnerable than any obscene behavior ever could. 

He doesn't press in all at once-- not like you'd expect a brash American to do, no, he's more subtle than Genji was ready for, more delicate, almost tickling over his hole until Genji is hissing through his teeth and jerking his hips back, trying to get pressure that McCree denies him at every turn. 

"Hey, party boy." Xang is beside him, kneeling by his head, in the spot Angelo abandoned. Genji has no idea when that happened. It's the kind of lapse that should terrify him, but it runs so hot in his veins. He hears the door open again, and it sends a thrill through him. Let the whole base see. Let them all come. Maybe one of them will push McCree out of the way and actually do something with his hole. 

"Need a distraction?" 

"Yes!" 

Xang unzips and carefully straddles his face. His erection pops out of his briefs, eager, slender, rather pretty, and he thumps it thoughtfully against Genji's lips. Genji cranes up to chase it, and Xang makes a thoughtful noise. 

"Hang on." He tucks a pillow behind Genji's head. They're all so concerned about his comfort and he resents it. 

No he doesn't. He wants to resent it. 

But more than he resents it-- more, and more, and more-- he wants to be spoiled. Pampered. Catered to like the heir he was. 

Xang eases his cock into his mouth, not thrusting as he adjusts-- lets Genji suckle slow and greedy instead of chasing his own satisfaction. 

There are warmer fingers sliding between his buttocks now, the merciful touch of a physician-- Angelo slides a finger into him up to the first knuckle and circles it slowly, tugging at the ring of muscle, scratching the itch that McCree inflicted on him. 

Then McCree's fingers join them, slip in, and his eyes close. 

They tease and prepare him until he's had more than enough-- he lets Xang's cock fall out of his mouth and demands that one of them fuck him already, and then grabs Xang's hips to suck him back in. 

"Gotcha, cutie," Angelo says, half-audible over the sound of his swallowing, and Genji feels something start to breech him, and he pulls back again to breathe deep through it, back arching hard enough to throw Xang off his balance, mouth curving in a wicked smile. 

Xang grunts, grabs himself, pumps twice, and comes across that smile. Genji sucks at his bottom lip, tasting his seed. 

"Christ, Xang, I thought you had some stamina," Reyes growls, and shoves the operative to the side, taking his place. "Last guests are here. We won't be disturbed anymore. You good to keep going?" 

Genji reaches for his zipper, and Reyes swats his hand away. "Aah-ah-ah. Use your words." 

"Yes, I want to keep going." 

Reyes doesn't stop him from unzipping him this time. There's no underwear under the khakis-- Genji suspected as much, but having the evidence spilling out hard and heavy into his hands still makes his mouth water. His commander's cock is plump, not overly long but satisfyingly fat. 

"And I want you to save this to fuck me with," he says, lifting his chin and giving Reyes a haughty look, despite the come streaked across his nose and chin. 

Reyes grins, flashing teeth. "Good news, kid. You ever have your cake and eat it, too? The SEP did some very good things for me and Jack. Improved our endurance... and recovery time. You're going to tire out before I do."

"I'll believe it when I see it, commander," Genji says, twisting the title into something filthy. 

Reyes grins at him. "Open wide."

\--- 

Reyes is as good as his word-- Angelo comes in him and Reyes remains, unflustered, hard in Genji's mouth as he suckles. Xang takes his place for another round, lasts longer this time-- and Reyes shows no signs of cracking. The taste of his cock and the rock of whoever is inside Genji now are hypnotic. Those who are not fucking one hole or another surround him, a sea of hands that pluck at his nipple and slide across his cybernetics, testing what pressure will make Genji coo around his commander's cock, what will make him whine. Someone's fingers play in the come dripping from his hole, rub carefully at where he and whoever is fucking him now are joined. A rough hand is toying with his cock and even if he couldn't recognize the distinct pattern of the callouses he would recognize the FUCKING TEASE of it, it's McCree, working him near an edge and then stopping, then stroking slow and deliberate until the need to come builds up even greater than before, an ache in him. 

"God, he looks good spread out," he hears McCree mutter, and- 

"It's so cute. You'd think, how is an asshole cute, and this one's so cute." Something dips in alongside the cock fucking him, just a finger, but it feels massive and he feels gloriously like a slut. 

"Commander--" his current lover groans. 

"Oh, fuck's sake, Hotchkiss. Fine. You can come. McCree, you're on deck, don't disappoint me."

"You're such a tyrant," a new voice rumbles, amused. "No wonder all your recruits are so kinky." 

Genji jerks, trying to see past the swell of Reyes' thigh, and sees not one but two blonde men watching with interest. The venerable Strike Commander himself, in a t-shirt that clings to his muscles. It is so threadbare that it is almost transparent-- Genji can see the dark circles of his nipples where they poke up into the fabric, can see his navel. He's hard in his sweatpants, a respectable length snaking down the leg, but he seems content to watch. 

And behind him, shirtless to show a pelt of graying hair that matches his beard, is the crusader Reinhard Wilhelm. There is a bulge in his trousers that both terrifies Genji and draws him like a moth to a flame. 

"Rather have a hardass than a kiss-ass," McCree sneers, and Reyes hides a smile as Morrison's gaze fixes on him.

"If you'd ever had it like I give it, you'd want this kiss-ass," Morrison purrs, and McCree shuts his mouth with a snap, looking shocked. 

"I can confirm," Reyes says, hitching his hip a little-- the very thought has him twitching against Genji's tongue, and Genji redoubles his efforts, sucking desperately. He will have his commander's come in his mouth. He needs it, now, nothing makes him want a thing more than having it denied to him. 

Hotchkiss groans loud, hips stuttering, and spills his load into Genji's guts, his little orgasmic thrusts so arrythmic and forceful that he pushes out the previous offerings with a squelching sound, Angelo's semen and Xang's running down the crease of his thigh. 

It's almost too hard, almost too much, and not enough at all. 

"All right, McCree, warm him up. You, me, and Morrison have a lot of work to do to get him ready for the big guns. Reinhardt's going to split this twink in half if we don't break him in." 

Genji's fingers dig into his rounded ass-- he drags Reyes in, sucks so desperate and deep that Reyes has to disengage him with a thumb between his teeth, suction seal breaking with a 'pop'. 

"Yeah, thought you'd like that," Reyes says, the hand on his jaw softening, stroking his cheek. "McCree, get to it." 

"Boss, are you sure? He's already looking worn out, I don't know if he can take it. S'all puffy and he's awful full-"

Morrison grunts. "Jeeze, Gabe, all your recruits this squeamish? He's fine, McCree. He wants more." Morrison meets his eyes, gives him an understanding smile. "He needs more. Don't you." 

"Fuck me, McCree," Genji demands, over Reyes' thigh. 

"If you say so, honey-buns," McCree says, still sounding uncertain. The first nudge of his cock against Genji's entrance is so tentative that the fat head slides in the mess, butting up against Genji's perineum and nudging behind his balls. 

"McCree-" 

"I've got it," Morrison says, and nudges the panting Hotchkiss out of the way, kneeling beside McCree. 

"Oh fuck-" McCree says, and shoves-- is shoved-- insistently into Genji. Morrison's knuckles knock against his abused rim as he guides McCree's cock home, feeding it patiently in until the gunslinger is fully seated and quivering, holding still. "Oh, FUCK! My balls-" 

"Keeps you from coming. God, you missed a lot of education in Deadlock, didn't you?" 

Genji and Reyes watch together as Morrison settles against McCree's back, one arm twined around his chest. Genji cannot see it-- he can only see their heads and upper torso-- but he feels Morrison's hand pressed between them. 

"You wish it was you, don't you," McCree says, defiant though his voice wavers, and Morrison just smiles, placid as the sea or the waves of grain in whatever godforsaken farming town he comes from. 

"No, he's earned it." He bends McCree forward, the younger agent looking shocked at being so easily manhandled, and they disappear from Genji's sight, but then Morrison's free hand is running gently up and down his thigh. "You've earned this, Shimada. You've done great things for us. You're doing fantastic." 

Genji whimpers. Morrison's earnest praise and sweet caresses with one hand, while the other butts against Genji's ass with every thrust as he holds McCree like a living cock ring, has him in a state of confusion. 

"You absolutely have," Reyes echoes, touching his face. He cants his hip, offering the tip of his dick again, and Genji takes it gratefully onto his tongue. "You've earned that, too." 

He opens his eyes, sees that Reinhardt has come up on Reyes' side, is watching him with twinkling eyes. 

"Mm--mm." 

"He wants to see it," Reyes translates Genji's whine. 

"Anything for the hero of the hour," Reinhardt says, smiling as he unzips his fly and hefts himself out. 

Genji clamps down around McCree involuntarily, and the gunslinger gives a lost little wail, bucking out of Morrison’s grip, his weapon misfiring into Genji's hungry body. 

"Shit, shit, shit, sorry-" 

"Ssh, you're young. You'll be ready to go again by the time Jack and I have had a go," Reyes soothes. Genji's whole body arcs at the promise. They'll spill in him again, and again, and then he will assert his right as prince, lie Reinhardt down on the stained sheet and take his rightful place on top of that incredible cock. All his adult life he'd assumed that 'thick as a soda can' was something that only existed in erotic fiction, but here, before him, is the real thing. And Reinhardt isn't yet fully erect. His balls are so big Genji thinks for one delirious moment he could bury his face in them and smother there. 

"Nice, isn't it?" Reyes gives him a knowing wink. He whimpers his agreement around fat head of Reyes' cock. "Hey, Jack, can you pick up the slack? I know it's not your usual, but Shimada wants me to come in his mouth before I fuck him, and I need someone covering the other entrance." 

"Only for you, Gabe. Move over, McCree." 

McCree slips out, groaning. Genji aches. He feels raw, oversensitized. He feels empty. 

"...little sore, agent?" 

"I can help with that." Angelo says. He sounds like he's found his second wind. 

"You can wait your turn, medic," Morrison growls, and takes Genji's hips, lifting him as if flesh and metal are weightless. If not for the reassuring bulk of Reyes kneeling over his chest, he might float right away. 

The strike commander of Overwatch nuzzles between Genji's asscheeks and presses a sweet, lingering kiss against the puffy ring. Genji's hands spasm around Reyes' hips again, and he tries to release him before he does real damage, but Reyes just pats his hand. 

"It's okay. I can take more abuse than that, agent. You take what you need." 

Morrison's tongue slithers into his hole, lapping at the mingled seed inside, soothing the burn of friction, and Genji gives a lost little moan. A tongue slides across his cybernetic calf, and he realizes how easily he can tell hand from tongue from lips-- how long he's been forgetting to separate his body between old and new in his thoughts. All of it is him, and all of it is alight with pleasure. His cock slides in Morrison's hair-- Reyes reaches back, rubs it deliberately into the soft strands. 

McCree bullies his way into the crowd at Genji's legs, nuzzling behind the crook of his knee-- it turns out that part of him is still ticklish, McCree is such a bastard. 

"How many times do you think you can come, agent? I need to make sure I'm rationing it properly. I know Jack wants his tips frosted, but he can do without if you need to save your shot." He politely lifts his cock out of Genji's mouth, awaiting an answer.

"The dragon is not so easily sated," he promises. 

And with that strange, affectionate easiness that has characterized the night, Reyes simply nods and gives his cock a few firm strokes-- Genji flinches at the moment of climax, expecting to be denied, but Reyes lets him tip over the edge, and he comes for the first time that night into blond hair, with the strike commander's tongue licking into his ass. 

Reyes and Morrison act in tandem-- they guide him through it, and Morrison's ministrations become more delicate as he recovers, but they show no signs of stopping. He basks on the edge of overstimulation. The hands petting and caressing him have left him, giving him a little time to breathe, but Reyes is still in his mouth, and Morrison's mouth is still working him. 

It may be a moment or an hour, but Reyes finally gives him what he wants-- Genji is too limp and blissful to suck him properly, so he milks himself into Genji's slack lips, with the encouragement of Genji's happy mewling. 

He floats, bitter seed on his tongue, sweet hot wetness probing deep into him.

Soft, eager sounds draw him out of his reverie. McCree, without knowing it, is trying to fulfill Genji's fantasy-- his wide, handsome face is half-hidden in Reinhardt's basket as he licks and scents at him. Reinhardt breathes through it with the patience of an old soldier, steadying himself with a grip on the gunslinger's hair. Xang and Angelo are tugging at each other's renewed erections slowly, watching Genji's performance raptly-- Hotchkiss has fallen asleep, dick still in his hand, a few feet away on the mats. 

The warm mouth that has been making love to his hole pulls away with a parting kiss-- and then Morrison is nudging his cock in where his tongue has just soothed the way, thick and impossibly rigid. Supersoldiers, Genji thinks. Reyes has barely softened; he milks himself up to full erection again, and Genji stares wide-eyed and wanting at the new hardness. 

"Don't worry. Some of these guys may have tapped out, but you've got a crusader and two super-soldiers in the reserves. You're going to get all the dick you want tonight, Shimada. My word of honor." Reyes nods firmly. 

Genji breathes out words, and doesn't know that they are 'thank you' until he hears them himself. He tugs at Reyes' hips to come into his mouth again, tugs with hands of flesh and metal, both equally eager, part of one ecstatic whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, y’all! Look at this [beautifully nsfw art](https://twitter.com/SleeplessCap/status/1092912851461632001). Go tell Cap how good it is.


End file.
